


Indulgence

by ArgentGale



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Collar, M/M, Slavery, Submission, hitaka, indulgence, leash, role play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitaka accompanies Hux as he meets with the notorious Harec Keuieitt.  Harec's palace is filled with pleasure slaves and Mitaka cannot help but notice how Hux seems to be taken with them. </p><p>Mitaka's chance encounter with a pleasure slave leads to an interesting turn of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be my submission for the Indulgence prompt for Hitaka week. Sadly I was just too busy to get this finished in time but better late than never, correct?

“I don’t understand the necessity of meeting with these outer rim Uaterian savages.” Officer Paratax shot a furtive, almost mournful, look over his shoulder as each step took him further away from the safety of the shuttle.

Hux’s voice was tight as he responded, “These…savages…travel far and wide.  They have proved their worth more than once with scraps and tidbits of information they have given the First Order.  Harec Keueitt merely wants an audience with us.  It may be an inconvenience, but I feel a worthwhile one. I want the First Order to stay on his good side.  As long as his request is not too outlandish, I see no harm in perhaps coming to a mutually beneficial arrangement.”

Paratax only shook his head with aggravation.

Mitaka was too busy gawking at the wonders of this strange world to pay much mind to Paratax’s grumbling. 

Mitaka had practically begged Hux to permit him to accompanying him to Uateria.  “I haven’t been planetside in months.”  He had wheedled and begged Hux for days until finally Hux had relented with a weary sigh. “Very well. You may tag along but it is under _my_ terms.  You stay by my side and you do not speak.  To anyone. Understood?”  Mitaka had almost sprained his neck nodding in agreement.  Finally…fresh air. Wind and sun on his face.  He would let Hux lead the delicate dance of negotiations that went with stroking this volatile leader’s (apparently rather large) ego. 

As the shuttle made its way to Uateria, Hux was not very forthcoming with information, his face stern as he explained, “The less you know the better. Harec Keueitt makes the Hutt’s look downright honorable.”  He then went on to describe in the briefest of terms that in exchange for the First Order turning a blind eye to the various smuggling and slaving activities, allowing Keueitt’s ships to travel freely with minimal harassment from the First Order’s fleet.  In exchange for this unfettered freedom, Harec Keueitt would offer up tidbits of information which surprisingly often proved far more reliable than what came from the First Order’s own spies.

Mitaka was just happy to get off of the Finalizer, and better yet, accompany the General. _His lover._   Mitaka blushed at the thought. Yes they were very discrete in their affair with Hux being his superior, but it was what it was and they were indeed lovers.

A stance of guards was there to meet the shuttle as it landed and stoically escorted them through the throngs of Uaterians as they made their way through vaulted halls to the throne room.  Mitaka noted that it was very hot, very loud, and very colorful.  Younglings ran and laughed. Vendors called out in their strange language, hawking their wares.  Strange and wonderful smells teased Mitaka’s senses.

Once inside the palace, however, Mitaka could not help but notice all of the pleasure slaves.  They seemed to be _everywhere._   Sprawled wantonly on chaises.  Coiled like exotic pets on the laps of their masters who gently twined fingers through the slaves’ luxurious teal-colored locks.  Some were made up with faces entirely painted, lips lush and red, and still others were bedecked in jeweled collars with delicate engraved cuffs about their wrists and ankles.  All had long, elaborate fingernails painted garish colors. Vibrant hues of green, blue, and some with gold and silver.

Mitaka’s chest tightened when he noticed that this display of pleasure and plenty had caught his lover’s eye, and piqued his interest, as well. He watched Hux’s eyes furtively stealing glances, cheeks flushing pink. Occasionally he would bite at his lower lip. 

Mitaka knew what was on Hux’s mind when he did that.

 _I want him to look at me like that._ Mitaka began to feel his own cheeks burn, not with lust, but with jealousy.

_How could he not be entranced? These creatures were graceful. Beautiful. Schooled in the arts of pleasure.  How could I ever compare?  No breeding or stature.  Plain as can be and certainly not nearly as exciting._

Mitaka shook his head slightly. _Stop it!_   These thoughts were foolish. Hux may be reserved in public, but in private he was nothing short of devoted.  And he had indulged Mitaka’s wish to accompany him here.

_Still._

Mitaka was jolted out of his reverie by Hux’s urgent whisper close to his ear.

“Stay close and don’t wander off.”  Hux tried putting on a gruff front but Mitaka could see right through it.  Concern swam in those piercing blue eyes.  “This place can be dangerous and I really do not want to hear you ended up on a slaver headed to stars knows where.”

Jealousy momentarily forgotten, Mitaka smiled, “But…you would rescue me wouldn’t you.”

Hux pursed his lips.  “Not until I let you worry a little and reflect upon your foolishness.”  With a quick glance to make sure Officer Paratax was not looking, he then leaned in and planted a quick peck on Mitaka’s forehead.  Hux was not one for public displays of affection.  The unexpected gesture caught Mitaka off guard and made his stomach tingle pleasantly.

_Silly me for doubting how he feels._

“Enjoy yourself.  Just stay close.  In fact, do not leave the palace, just to be safe.  There is plenty enough here to see.  I should be through in a few hours.” 

The stern guards nodded, effectively dismissing Mitaka as they opened the ornately carved doors leading to the throne room. In the brief glimpse Mitaka was able to see he noted a grand table set with delicacies and slaves hurrying to and fro with casks of what he presumed to be wine cradled in their graceful limbs.

He wished he was able to join Hux.  Sit by his side. 

_What if they offer him a slave to…keep him company?_

The doors slammed shut with a heavy, final, thud.

Well, there was no sense hanging around like a lost youngling.  The best way to take his mind off of things would be to just take Hux’s advice and do a bit of exploring.

The palace was really like a small city in its own right, with an open air market set up in the courtyard.  These may be “outer rim savages” but Mitaka had to admit the artwork bedecking the halls and courtyard was amazing and must have taken great skill to create. Mosaics in jewel-toned tiles, paintings in vibrant pigments, and lush tapestries were in abundance.   Mitaka was content just taking in the beauty of the various pieces.

Suddenly he heard a loud curse in a strange language. Peering around a corner, he spied a pleasure slave, limbs lean and tan, with golden cuffs about their wrists and ankles. They wore a simple loincloth of a gauzy material that somehow manage to conceal and maintain modesty. 

It appeared that the slave had dropped various beads and baubles and was scrambling to gather them up as they rolled over the polished stone floor.

Without even hesitating Mitaka hurried over and began to assist in gathering the various runaway jewels and beads.  The idea that such a bold move towards property of the palace could very well have him at best punished and at worst killed did not even enter his mind.

The slave regarded him with tawny eyes, before breaking out into a wide smile.

Mitaka flushed.  He was so…beautiful.

“I…forgive me if I am overstepping.  I…you looked like you needed some help is all.”

Mitaka offered the handful of gems he managed to wrangle from the floor.

The pleasure slave smiled again, and bowed deeply to Mitaka (causing that flush to deepen even further).

“No apologies needed, my most gracious guest.  It was my own clumsiness that caused this disturbance. I was in such a hurry to secret these away before my master saw and I was not paying attention to where I was going.”

Mitaka only nodded dumbly.  “Before your master saw?  Will…did you steal those?”  Mitaka thought it was perhaps best if he made his exit before things got more complicated. Especially if this was not only a pleasure slave but also a thief.

The slave laughed.  “No!  Oh my stars no. I am going to use these in my new outfit.  I do not with for my master to see them just yet.  I want to surprise him.”

Carefully gathering the glittering gems safely in a satin pouch, the slave smiled at Mitaka.  “Thank you for your help. My name is Ja’Te and I owe you one favor in gratitude for your assistance.  Seems you were the only one willing to help me.”  The tawny eyes glittered mischievously.  Mitaka noted Ja’Te’s hair was so black it almost had a bluish sheen to it.  It hung down to his waist, braided through with tiny gems that caught the light and glittered like tiny stars.

Mitaka was worried about Hux and goodness here _he_ was getting hot under the collar over a pleasure slave.

Mitaka swallowed hard. “I…I really do not need anything.  I am here with somebody and I am waiting for them to finish their business with the palace and then we will be on our way.”

“And is this somebody your lover?”

_Stars…how did he know?_

Mitaka just gaped at Ja’Te.

“So it _is_ your lover.   Come. Walk with me.  At least allow me the honor of buying you a cup of wine. ”

Nodding Mitaka fell into step beside Ja’Te.

“Forgive me but is it okay that I walk with you?  I…I mean I do not want people to get the wrong idea.”

Ja’Te smiled, and then splayed his hands to show off his fingers which were tipped in gold.  “I wear gold.  My status is that of a freeman.  I can do as I wish as my master has decreed it.”  At that Ja’Te blushed slightly.  “If you notice, a slave’s status is determined by his nail color.   For example slaves with blue nails…like that one standing over there…are for sale.  So no fears.  If I deem you worthy of walking by my side, my master would have no quarrel with you.”

Mitaka chewed his lip thoughtfully as he mulled this over.  How strange these people were.

“Were you…always a slave? Do you…like it?”

Ja’Te’s face clouded slightly. “My…so many questions. You are like a youngling.  I would say that yes, I have always been a slave.  I was taken when very young. I have no memory of my parents. I only know this palace. This life.”

Mitaka swallowed thickly before quietly murmuring, “I apologize.  I will stop asking questions.  I am sorry if I upset you.”

“You did not upset me.  So tell me, what brings you here?”  Mitaka then told Ja’Te of how he had begged Hux to let him accompanying him.  Ja’Te was so easy to talk to that soon Mitaka found he was confessing about his fear that Hux perhaps would rather have a fancy pleasure slave of his own.

Casting his eyes shyly downward, Mitaka whispered softly, “I have never felt inadequate like this before, and these stirrings of jealousy and envy distress me.  But…I would like to be the only one that brings a spark to Hux’s beautiful blue eyes and a flush to those cheeks.”

Ja’Te felt a tug in his heart.  He could tell Mitaka was very much in love with this…Hux.

“Perhaps I can help.”  Ja’Te smiles slyly.  “Come with me.”

Mitaka hesitates.  Did Hux not stress that the Lieutenant was to stay on the grounds, and out of trouble?  Still, Ja’Te’s eyes have a mischievous, and rather enticing gleam to them.  His smile is so warm and friendly.  Surely Mitaka could slip away and be back before Hux was none the wiser.

_Unless I end up on a slaver._

“Come!”  Ja’Te takes Mitaka’s hand in his and grips it firmly, leaving no room for argument.  Ja’Te leans in and whispers, “Fear not, I shall have you back at this very spot before your…master is any the wiser.”

At that Mitaka flushed a deep crimson causing Ja’Te to laugh heartily.

As it turned out they did not even leave the Palace.  Mitaka could only follow helplessly as Ja’Te pulled him along, holding tight to Mitaka’s hand like an overeager youngling.  There were many, many twists and turns to the point Mitaka was certain he would never find his way back on his own. 

Finally Ja’Te paused in front of a door, intricately carved and inlaid with tiles.  “Home.”  Ja’Te beamed as he pushed the door open revealing a spacious chamber.  It was lushly appointed and smelled of exotic spices. 

Mitaka knew he was gaping but he just could not help himself.  He had never in his travels seen anything like this.

“Stay put.  I’ll be right back.”

Ja’Te disappeared into a back room for a moment before emerging with a triumphant smile. “Found it! And to think I was going to toss it out just this morning.  The fates decreed I keep it…for you!”

With a flourish he presented the item.  “Please accept this gift in exchange for helping me during my moment of clumsiness.”  Ja’Te bowed slightly.

The garment Ja’Te had draped carefully in his hands was filmy and seemed to be made of mere vapor.  No…vapor had more substance than this.  It was beautiful, dyed a deep violet.  Metal winked and gleamed in the low light.

_Goodness there is a collar and everything!_

“I…I can’t.” Again Mitaka’s face flushed crimson. 

Ja’Te arched a brow.  “You said your lover seems to have taken an…admiration in the pleasure slaves.  How better than to indulge him in his little fantasy? I insist. Take it.  It’s just going in the trash otherwise.  I can’t use it any more. There is a slight snag in the fabric.  It’s no longer worthy of my Master.  I think it would do just fine for your purposes, though.” Ja’Te winked.  “We are of the same height so I bet it will fit just fine.  Though I suppose fit does not matter because you probably won’t be wearing it that long.”

Mitaka got the sense that Ja’Te was enjoying this perhaps a bit too much.

Shyly Mitaka accepted the offered gift.

“Oh…hold on.  One more thing.”  Again Ja’Te disappeared, this time when he reappeared he was holding a small vial of liquid. 

“Use this.  It will make your time with your lover so much more…pleasurable. Trust me. Use this to prepare yourself for him.  He will worship you.”

Mitaka could only again blush.

Ja’Te smiled. “Now then. Let’s get you back to your master.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. The conclusion will be up shortly.


End file.
